politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nothining
The Nothining was an event and conflict declared by the Church of Spaceology on November 15 and which started on November 19 in which the Church would declare war on a nation who had entered vacation mode to hide from previous global conflicts every seven days. They announced their intention to do so regardless of alliance affiliation. The first target was a member of Pantheon which sparked a small war between the two alliances but ended with billions worth of damage to the nation in question. The second target was an Acadia nation, the third a Cobra Kai Dojo, and the fourth a The Knights Radiant nation. Declaration On November 15, the Church sent out the following declaration to the world: : It is time to enforce the sanctity of nothing, and liberate those players who are closest to achieving nothing. Sometime in the next seven days, CoS is going to declare on a nation that used VM to duck last war, regardless of the alliance affiliation they currently hold, and fight it for a single round. Each seven days we'll continue doing this with a new nation until we are no longer able, until there are no more such nations, or something more interesting is happening. : Personally, I feel that these nations are not really members of any alliance. I can't force other alliances to agree to this view. But I can say that any attempt to defend those nations will, through whatever means I am able to bring to bear, cost far more than the nations themselves are worth. :lol: : If anyone is interested in this idea feel free to ask questions here, or contact me on discord. : Happy Nothining, everyone! First Nothining - Liber of Pantheon The First Nothining began on November 19 when CoS launched 3 wars on Lascray of the nation Liber of Pantheon. In response to their attacks Pantheon countered CoS with 8 wars while CoS retaliated with an additional 11 wars on Pantheon. Despite this escalation, CoS managed to beige Lascray dropping him over 4,500 score, destroying 39,117.88 worth of infra, and causing around 3 billion in damages. Following the beige of Lascray, all other wars between Pantheon and CoS were peaced out between both combatants. Second Nothining - Dutch of Acadia The Second Nothining began on December 1 when CoS launched 3 wars on Arthur James of the nation Dutch in Acadia. It ended with 20,737.92 infrastructure destroyed and 2700 score lost. No Acadia nations interfered in the Church's assault. The following week Arthur James declared war on an inactive CoS nation stealing $43 million and destroying 5,699.48 infrastructure. ON December 15, CoS responded with 2 additional wars declared on him but both were peaced out on December 18 after a few days of heavy fighting. On December 17, Acadia declared an additional 7 wars on CoS all of which were peaced out the following day. Third Nothining - Cygnar of Cobra Kai Dojo The Third Nothining began on December 8 when CoS launched 3 wars on Coleman Stryker of the nation Cygnar in the Cobra Kai Dojo. It ended with Coleman fortifying until the wars expired with him losing 32,347.21 infrastructure in the process. Four days later, on December 12 one member of Rose decleared 2 wars in defense of CKD and 1 member of CKD declared 3 wars. These wars all ended in a truce after a day of fighting. Fourth Nothining - Benfro of the Knights Radiant The Fourth Nothining began on December 13 when CoS launched 3 wars on Benfro of the nation Kingdom of Ben of The Knights Radiant. In response TKR declared 7 wars on the attacking CoS nations. The CoS nations were beiged by both Benfro and those that countered for him. TKR nations including Benfro ended up losing 41499.89 combined infrastructure while the attacking CoS nations lost a combined total of 55,788.08 infrastructure. On December 16, a TKR nation declared 2 additional wars on CoS nations, winning and losing one of the wars causing an additional 9,412.98 in infra damage to CoS while losing 10,753.11 infra in return. External Links Announcements * CoS announces the Nothining